


3 P.M.

by Meiying



Category: Italian Job (2003), the Score
Genre: Edward Norton - Freeform, M/M, Narcissism, PWP, 老兄你性癖好几把怪, 诺顿水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 布莱恩很喜欢史蒂夫，他给他工作，还会对他笑。布莱恩喜欢所有对他好的人。史蒂夫也很喜欢布莱恩，他的口活很有新鲜感，而且方便易得。





	3 P.M.

布莱恩三周前加入了弗泽利大宅的清洁队。起初负责人不太愿意招这个傻子，史蒂夫瞄了眼简历上的照片，挥挥手留下了他。

这很不像史蒂夫做的事，毕竟他属于有钱人里不搞社交的那类，从来不稀罕拿慈善给自己贴金。负责人担心这位反复无常的雇主之后会拿这次的招聘发难，犹豫几秒还是出声提醒：面试的时候我们看出这是个罹患智力障碍的人，先生。

哦，然后呢，史蒂夫向盘子里吐出两粒葡萄籽。他那台大电视正播放最新的烂电影，爆炸和美女，赞。

布莱恩就这么留了下来。

布莱恩很喜欢史蒂夫，他给他工作，还会对他笑。布莱恩喜欢所有对他好的人。

史蒂夫也很喜欢布莱恩，他的口活很有新鲜感，而且方便易得。

“再用力点也不会弄痛我。用点力。”

布莱恩跪在史蒂夫身前给他口交。史蒂夫的皮鞋尖抵在布莱恩的裆部，腰部以下的松垮布料以受力点为中心聚拢，他仿佛踩住一叠防水布，只不过布下面正好有块小肉。

疼痛令布莱恩发出小小的呜咽，但他依然一刻不停嘬史蒂夫的鸡巴，因为史蒂夫没叫他松口。布莱恩确实很会舔，或许这事是有天赋一说，加上软软热热的舌头，足以让人原谅那张好似永远闭不牢的歪嘴。

史蒂夫隔着布莱恩鼓鼓的腮帮抚弄自己的龟头。布莱恩朝他的掌心靠了靠，吞得更深了些。

入职以来，布莱恩偶尔会单独上门做卫生和一些基础维修。他走路总是拗出可笑的姿势，死死攥住工具袋的右手缩在胸前，袋子就随脚步一下一下拍打身体，里头哐啷啷作响的工具光听都觉得疼。

没人跟你抢那袋子，傻子。某天史蒂夫双手插兜看布莱恩跑前跑后——他从不让来这儿的人离开视线——并在布莱恩路过时叫住他。

拍下暂停键一般，布莱恩直挺挺定在史蒂夫面前，转身撇过脑袋嘀咕重复他的话：没、没有人要抢。

布莱恩十指环住史蒂夫努力地吸，口水吧嗒吧嗒滴在深绿色工作服上。热流逐渐从史蒂夫下体一路奔至头顶，早晨喷的柑橘味香水随汗水蒸腾，自耳后沁入鼻腔。

“你真不错，宝贝。”作为简单褒奖，史蒂夫摸摸布莱恩的头，干燥服帖的头发触感很舒服，看得出监护人很尽责地打理这个孩子的起居。

布莱恩抬头望向史蒂夫，眼神湿淋淋的，微尘飞上那对睫毛，下午三点钟的阳光给它们裹了层毛茸茸的半透明糖霜。

史蒂夫揪住布莱恩的领子将他丢进床里，床尾的金属装饰肯定硌着了他的腰，然而布莱恩第一反应居然还是张大嘴撑起上半身找史蒂夫的鸡巴。

“没人跟你抢，”史蒂夫用言语安抚布莱恩，艰难地尝试脱那套蠢到家的连体工作服，“抬手，对……”

工装外套里是最朴实的白背心和宽松短裤，史蒂夫草草把他扒光，两腿朝肩膀上一架，捉住阴茎中段就往大开的门户进军。男孩的屁股有点干，史蒂夫挤了些床头常备的润滑剂，黏液在身体的接合处闪闪发亮。

他刚滑进去，布莱恩就莫名其妙满脸高兴地叫起来，“鸡鸡！”他喊。

史蒂夫不想被他搞得败兴，干脆一手紧紧摁住布莱恩的嘴巴，另一手掐住脖子，布莱恩尚可以自由活动的部分拧巴一阵总算老实下来，沉默地接受史蒂夫的进入和撞击。

不说话的布莱恩还是十分可爱的，大抵是从事体力活的关系，他的大腿和屁股称得上紧实，抽插时恰到好处地轻搔史蒂夫的腰侧，完全是希望他更进一步的邀请。

这具身体青涩又紧致，史蒂夫简直要迷恋上它反射性的收缩和吞吐。他狠狠呼出几口气，拿出撞木破城的气势，差不多将布莱恩和被单一起顶到床的另一头。

布莱恩两眼瞪得圆圆的，在史蒂夫掌下呜呜地哀鸣。史蒂夫放缓节奏，并松开两手，转而扶住布莱恩的胯骨。他暂时还不想让任何一任床伴因为头撞到哪儿而出什么意外。

“我、我要尿尿。”重获言语自由的布莱恩的第一句话。

史蒂夫一头雾水，布莱恩又垮着嘴重复一遍，这次变成颤抖的哭腔：“我妈妈、妈妈说，坏孩子才在床、床上尿尿、尿尿！”

布莱恩又开始毛毛虫般挣扎拱动，史蒂夫低头看了一眼，果然发现智力缺陷没有影响布莱恩的生殖器发育。

“别担心，你可以‘尿’在这儿，”史蒂夫边憋笑边继续顶着布莱恩，那根裸露在外的生殖器被撞得摇摇晃晃，“你妈会夸你。”

史蒂夫顺手掐两下布莱恩勃起的小家伙，布莱恩惊叫着想躲：“史蒂夫、坏，我要厕、厕所呜呜……”

他哭得哽住，原本就碎碎的句子最终退化成嗓子眼里的单字，被进进出出的史蒂夫一个个怼出去，如同被胜利者挑在枪尖仍在跳动的心脏。

史蒂夫不再理会布莱恩，他上过最吵的女人的哭声都没这么刺耳，几乎令他想起理发师失手划破的小口子，侍者洒到餐巾上的两滴红酒，应召女郎没剃干净的下体毛发。

哦，其实布莱恩没那么糟，他很可爱，又听话。史蒂夫的心情和下半身一起飘摇，他赏给布莱恩的肩膀几次亲吻，那儿的皮肤凉凉的。布莱恩趁史蒂夫靠过来的工夫，以求救者的姿势紧抱住他，下半身本能地朝史蒂夫所在的方向抬起，来回蹭他的腹部。

史蒂夫得承认，布莱恩的行为很大程度地取悦了他。“你真是个小贱货、是不是、是不是？”史蒂夫挺一下问一句，布莱恩则自顾自地呢喃或喊叫，他脸上和胸口被汗水打湿好几趟，汗水混着其他液体铺在肉体间，连带着声音和气味都变得模糊和黏腻。

不知过了多久，两人互不相干的“对话”最终以史蒂夫的高潮作结。等史蒂夫拔出来了布莱恩还硬着，他口齿不清地嚷嚷要去厕所，双手却一刻不停地按压揉搓，很快也射在史蒂夫的肚子上。

“对……对唔起，”布莱恩做错事似的拿手和胳膊蹭自己的精液，他的结巴更严重了，“尿到你、你身上……”

“嗯哼，尿到我身上了，不要紧。”

史蒂夫把刚才剩下的润滑油全灌进布莱恩的肛门，多出的液体汩汩爬向大腿和被单。他哼着前几天在某个女人床上听来的艳情调子，从床头柜翻出捆细绳。

“绳子。”布莱恩不清楚涂到自己屁股里的是什么，但是见史蒂夫没生气便恢复了快乐，只顾盯着他咧嘴笑，两条腿因异物带来的不适应而扭来扭去。

他顺从地双手高举过头顶，任凭史蒂夫将手腕牢牢捆在床柱边。性爱和高潮对这个弱智能起类似镇定剂的作用，他乖顺、柔软、安静，连嘴好像都不那么歪了。

史蒂夫光着身子大摇大摆穿过卧室和客厅，从地下室取出一块他的宝贝。

他早就想这么做了。雕刻舞女花纹的昂贵金属，曾经的主人用它购买奴隶，现在的主人用它驯服奴隶。对另一个人完全的彻底的掌控，单是想到这一点就差不多叫史蒂夫第二次勃起。

有了之前的扩张润滑，黄金的进入意外地容易，当然，得忽略布莱恩的挣扎、惨叫和下体缓缓流出的鲜血。

史蒂夫将手指用力压在布莱恩的小腹上，尽力感知那东西的形状。他的黄金，他的奴隶。要不是担心取不出来，他现在就能捅进去再来一次。

“痛，史蒂夫，痛、痛！”布莱恩哇哇乱叫，他嗓子都快喊哑了，口水流了一下巴。体内的重量与棱角远超认知，他害怕自己马上会和吃了小红帽的狼一样被开膛破肚。

史蒂夫毫不客气地用布莱恩的嘴巴招待自己，直接奔喉咙捅，彻底封住布莱恩的疯话。这个小可怜大睁了眼睛，恐惧令他不由自主地狠命呼吸，嘴巴里也跟着收紧，爽得史蒂夫连骂好几堆脏话。

“哦宝贝……你确实太棒了。”史蒂夫在布莱恩嘴里耸动，边叹着气抚摸布莱恩的头顶、脸颊、脖子，回应他的只有惊惧导致的痉挛。

布莱恩失禁了，尿液从他哆哆嗦嗦的身体里一股股喷出，史蒂夫无比庆幸事先给他做了灌肠。

最后史蒂夫让布莱恩把射进他嘴里的全喝下去。可怜的布莱恩，他什么都听史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫解开绳子，布莱恩歪到一边干呕，两腿还在不受控地抽搐。史蒂夫凑过去抠里面的东西，翻出来的一点点肠肉蘸了血液闪着新鲜的红色，黄金也被这红色感染，变得更加闪闪发亮。

他将黄金安放在枕边，捡起落在自己一侧的工装和短裤塞给布莱恩。布莱恩起先没反应，突然又猛地蹦起来嗷嗷叫着往边上退，看样子他吓坏了。史蒂夫从不负责哄孩子，便不耐烦地揉着太阳穴将他向床边踢。

“你回去吧，”史蒂夫打了个哈欠嘟囔，“记得别跟任何人说，除非你想在本市永远找不着工作。”

他不确定布莱恩听懂没有，后者滚到床下后蜷缩身体一个劲抽泣，腿间还在朝外冒着血、精液和润滑剂。

待会再让人换一下床单和地毯，史蒂夫盘算起前阵子看中的中东风格装修。布莱恩已经充分发挥完了作用，现在史蒂夫只想一个人睡一觉，洗个澡，开车去城内独自享用一顿海鲜大餐。

End


End file.
